Devices for folding confections are known in the art. However, machines that are capable of rolling, folding and forming a confection are not known. In particular, a machine that uses cylindrical extensions that open and close to engage a confection blank and then roll and fold the confection are not known.
Hand rolling and forming is used for many processes due to the complexity of building machines to do this type of work, but hand rolling and forming is time consuming and can lead to repetitive stress disorders.